


Last Wish

by Darkwishes23



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Other, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: What happens when One Ok Rock decides to pay a visit, after someone asked for them. They never expected this kind of situation.





	1. The meeting

Why do we have to do this? It’s weird…

Stop complaining and keep walking, would you? This is important and you keep complaining like a kid…

I UNDERSTAND that it is important. That’s why I’m here…but it’s just weird…

It’s the first time someone ask for something like this. If we don’t do it…our fans will crush us down…

I just don’t get why did that person asked for us…having the chance of getting anything in the world…

Then you should be thankful…

Our music must mean something especial then… -they all had different opinions about the…request…from the manager. As some person asked for them specifically to go to the hospital and pay a visit, just that, a hospital visit and the opportunity to meet them. It was weird but neither of them could refuse, they wanted the whole band after all-

You think she’ll like it? –the rest of them looked at the dog plushie that Tomoya had in his hands and frowned-

How do you know it’s a “she”? –he shrugged and hid it in a bag-

I just read the memo… -right…the memo they all should had read-

I’m not sure about this… -Taka felt how Toru grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forward-

As your leader, I’ll give you just one advice…be nice… -he pushed him forward and Taka stumbled across the door, almost landing face-first, and regaining just enough balance to look back-

What the hell do you think you’re… -he heard a gasp and looked forward, there was in fact…a girl…looking at him with wide and excited eyes from a bed-

You…you came! –she cheered with a wide smile and almost jumping out of the hospital bed, but the wires stopped her and from the look of her tired face and pale skin…she didn’t had much strength either-

Oh, excuse us. Can we come in? Taka, why are you always so rude? –he glared at his leader and regained some composure, he was the face of the band after all-

Excuse me…for the interruption; we are…

One ok rock! –she beamed in happiness and he sighed, was this really necessary? He saw Tomoya passing by with a wide smile and grabbing the plushie from the bag-

This is for you, sweetheart… -the girl smiled wide as she took the plushie, tears of joy falling from her eyes-

Thank you…this is…God, I never thought it could be real…but here you are…

And, we will spend some quality time with you, sounds good? –she nodded and he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the rest of them-

Guys? –they all approached, although, Taka was a bit hesitant to go closer, pushed by Toru they gathered around the bed and did their best to say hi to the girl. She looked so young and yet…so tired, the tissue on her head gave them all, the clue for why did she asked for them. She had cancer-


	2. Best day ever

You came a long way just to be here, darling…

I never minded. They told me, that I could have anything I would like in the world…

And you chose us? It’s a weird choice if you think about…ouch! –Taka had a well deserve smack on the ribs as she blushed under their sight-

I wanted to meet you…I love your music and I wanted nothing else in the world than having a chance of being in the same place as you…

That is so sweet…-Ryota said in low voice, Tomoya nodded at him-

How long have you been like this?

Two years since my treatment started… -that shocked them, two whole years like this?-

Oh, please. Don’t worry about me, this is by far the happiest day in my life. I don’t want to worry you…-she was so sweet, by the look in her face, he could tell that having four strange man sharing some of her precious and most valued time with them, was far than enough to make her happy in her state-

Is there anything we can do for you? –they all looked in disbelief at the singer. He was shocked of his own words, being the reluctant one and offering help, took him by surprise. She smiled and blushed a little bit, looking at the plushie on her lap-

I don’t want to bother you. You already did too much by coming just to meet me…

How about a song? You said you love our music… -the smile was like a flash in the darkness for them. It hit right in the nail-

I…would love that…

_A capella?_ –he looked at his bandmates and they nodded-

I think I can manage to find a guitar somewhere here…

I’ll manage the drums, don’t you mind, sweetheart? –she shook her head and gave each of them a meaningful look-

It will be perfect…I know it… -it was all they needed for get a start. Toru left and actually found a guitar, never said how. Tomoya managed to find some boxes that would help for the drums and Ryota would just improvise with a few strings he found. Taka had no mic but he didn’t needed it, as the others worked to get ready, he sat in the spot left by Tomoya. She looked at them excited and he felt that he just had to ask something or say something. Anything-

How old are you? –she looked up at him and smiled a little bit, adjusting the silk tissue on her head-

24… -she was an adult! So young still…but past the twenty years. She noticed his shocked look-

Don’t look at me like that. I’m a grown adult…

You’re a baby…

I’m not the one with a baby face… -this girl had words after all. He appreciated that-

Good point, my bad… -she chuckled and sighed, trying to adjust the pillow on her back…with a bit of his help-

Thanks…

It’s nothing…

I know you didn’t wanted to come here. I understand it, who wants to come and visit a girl who will die, a girl you’ve never met before? It’s insane and you probably have better things to do… -he felt pale and dizzy, was he that obvious? God, Toru is going to kill him for sure-

I’m…

Still…thank you for coming along. This has been nothing but wonderful…thank you for your time…amm…Moriuchi-san? –he chuckled, not used to honorifics. Taka took a deep sigh and reached out his hand to take hers. It was an uncommon and dangerous move. He dared to-

I’m sorry…everything you said it’s true…but…somehow. I’m glad I came…I’m glad I got to meet you…-she smiled and returned the ever slightest pressure with her small hand-

Thank you…

We are ready for…aww look at you two, already lovey dovey with each other… -he literally jumped off the bed and blushed hard, she chuckled and hid her face behind the plushie-

We were not!

Yeah, yeah, come on Romeo. We are ready… -he stormed just a few steps away and sat on the edge of a chair, clearing his throat as the others took their places. He opened his mouth and received a smack on the back of the head-

Ouch! What was that for?!

Ask the lady, which song she wants, don’t be rude…

You’re the rude one by smacking my head… -he saw Toru lifting his hand again and shivered-

Ok! Ok!...Jeez… -he focused on the girl, now sat on the bed and doing her best to move closer to them-

Any song in particular? –she smiled and nodded, saying the name of the song that she loved it and they nodded, not a hard one but full of feeling-

Ok, it’s all yours sweetie… -Taka did the count and up to three, they started to “play”. He didn’t needed much to start to sing and he made sure to pour enough feeling as he does in every concert. The song went as smoothly as always, it felt so weird to have just one person in the public but they sang just for her because she deserved it and it was probably one of the last chances that she’ll ever had to see them performing. She wished she could record this moment, but it had no sense. No one will ever see it and no one will ever live this moment again, just the five of them gathered in this room. The song ended and Taka took a breath, looking at his bandmates with a small smile and sighing. He looked over at her and for a moment, he knew that this whole afternoon was worth it. No one has ever gave him such a bright smile by his singing-

Thank you…-it was all she said before cleaning a few tears. It was all they needed to listen-


	3. Something good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! Finally, some time to keep going, sorry!

 

He knew something was wrong inside his head, as the moment he found himself walking through the hospital doors on their “day off” just to pay a small visit. No harm will be done, right? He deserved a rest before the next show and he couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than making someone else happy for a moment, even if he…

What are you doing here? –his thoughts were cut by a familiar voice and a sceptic familiar eyes watching at him in disbelief-

I should ask you the same! What are you doing here exactly?! –he stared back a Toru…who was sitting in the waiting room of the same hospital-

Oh, seems that I wasn’t the only one… -they looked back at another familiar face, Tomoya had another plushie in his hands-

Oh, crap… -just the one who was missing, they all looked at each other in confusion as Ryota made his way toward them-

Well, I think we all had the same idea! How wonderful! -the drummer cheered, they didn't followed him-

I was the first to come here, What are you all doing here? Especially you? –the guitarist looked at the singer and he actually felt offended-

Hey, I have a heart too!

She touched your stone heart, Taka-kun! -if he could just choke Tomoya right there-

Shut up! I just came to pay a visit!

We all came to do that, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for all of us to be here right now…-he frowned and looked over at Ryota, who looked concerned at the front doors-

Why is that?

I saw a couple of reporters outside. I think they took a picture or two of me but I don’t actually mind… -as always the careless Ryota-

It’s dangerous for all of us to be here together. One or two wouldn’t be problem, but the four of us? –Toru asked and they all nodded-

I get. We should all go anyway. I can always come another day… -Tomoya offered with a shrug-

You think it’s a good idea? To come back…I mean… -they all knew what Taka meant, his bandmates apparently decided to give him a chance-

Discover it by yourself, then…-his leader suddenly offered-

Huh? –the rest of them stood off and started to walk their way out, leaving Toru behind with Taka-

Do your best, Takahiro and don’t be a jackass. I think you two can get along… -he walked to the exit to and the singer stood there alone. A nurse called for the room and he took a longer moment to pay attention and then, he walked inside the room and a couple of big and confused eyes met him-

You?

Me… -he said and she almost fainted. What was he doing there? Was this some kind of second reward? She had already asked for her wish-

What…amm…what are you…what? –right, so eloquent with words just like he was apparently-

I came to see you… -she had to process this for a longer moment-

Why? –he sighed, of course…she would be confused by his actions-

I don’t know… -he chuckled, giving an honest answer. He closed the door and decided to give it a try. Something good would come out of this-


	4. Having fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time!

Not fair! You cheated!

It’s a fair win! Take that!

God… -he smacked the cards, losing another card game. It has to be a trick-

Three to nothing, how does it feels to lose, huh?!

I hate you… -he mumbled and she chuckled, gathering the cards together-

It must be horrible to lose by the hand of a girl who is about to die…-he took a moment to look at her. She looked the same as the last time, barely a week ago and even so. She looked different too-

You’re not going to die…right? –she looked at him, wondering if he was joking…but apparently not-

I’m sorry… -it was all she could say and he bit his tongue. A stupid question of course. It made him feel uncomfortable in a way he hasn’t felt before. He didn’t wanted her to die-

No. I shouldn’t had asked, sorry… -she gave him a small smile and sighed, who was this man for real?-

I never imagined that you would be like this…

Like how? –she thought about it for a second, her hand stretching forward, just enough to brush the tip of her fingers on his spiky hair-

Kind…you’re a good person…thank you, and sorry for stealing your time…-he blushed, just a little bit and took his hand, playing with her fingers as he spoke-

It’s nothing… -but it was, more than anything right now-


	5. See you

They all had a day with her, each day she wondered what had she done to deserve their attention this much. She never expected that the group grew attached to her in so little time. They thought about her like a little friend, someone to talk and spend some time away from the highlights. Right before the show, they all decided to pay a visit together, not out of fame or for the news to speak about how good they were.

They went just to talk and she gave them her best wishes. She looked tired and excused that it was because of the medication, nothing else. All of them said goodbye, leaving Taka by last, he stood in the door for a longer moment and gave her a smile

Make sure to watch us on T.V –she returned the smile and nodded-

I will be watching you. Do your best…

Always…

Hey…Taka… -he waited and she sighed before talking-

Yeah?

Thank you…for everything… -he nodded and winked at her, anxious for coming back and tell her about the concert-

Prepare the cards for when I come back…

I’ll be waiting then…

You better… -he had a sour feeling in his stomach, but decided to ignore it or he would be worried for the concert. He left the place and jumped on the car that would drove them to the arena. It was their time to shine again-


	6. Wherever you are

Are you having fun tonight!? –the crowd shouted out, it was a perfect concert so far, filled with emotion and energy. They were tired but just a few more songs and they would be ready to go. Taka saw in the corner of his eye that a staff member called Toru and he moved aside for a moment. He looked worried as his friend and leader came back with a painful look on his face as he approached him. He looked at Tomoya who took charge of cheering the public as Toru spoke to him-

She’s gone… -he didn’t have to think a lot to understand those words. It hit him like a bolt and he felt cold for a moment. It was like a whole growing inside him, he felt tired and sad at that moment, but somehow…he knew what he had to do-

Thank you… -he muttered and moved back to the center of the stage, ignoring the fact that Toru tried to grab him-

Wait…!

Are you all ready to keep going!? –he asked the crowd and they exploded. He had this overwhelming pressure inside him and he needed to let it out soon-

The next song…this song has a different meaning to me now. It’s a special song and I hope you all like it…because this goes to a dear friend. I know that she’s watching for us now… -he looked up and waited until he could control his breathing, looking at his bandmates and they nodded at him. He was ready, the guitar started-

“ _I’m telling you…oh yeah. I slowly whisper…tonight, tonight. You are my angel…” –_ he literally sang his heart out, he poured all the emotion that he had inside in that song, her favorite. He had just lost a friend, a nice person who asked to meet them knowing that her lifetime was short and she turned out being wonderful, funny and a good friend. He’ll always remember that by singing this song, her song-

 

You did well Mori-chan... -Ryota told him after the concert finished. He felt exhausted and wanted to go home-

Don’t be sad. She wouldn’t want that…-Tomoya tried to make him feel better as if that was possible in that moment-

I know that… -they all knew that now there was no return. She was gone and they were sad, it was natural-

We should always pray for her before singing that song…-Toru offered, the rest of the band landed their eyes on him. Taka cleared his throat-

I think that…the song itself it’s a prayer for her…-they nodded, agreeing with him. Taka sighed and closed his eyes-

“ _The second day we should be thankful for…it’s the day we call today”_ – they smiled and took deep sighs. This will be a day to remember. Especially, for the singer, who had been reluctant to go and now he was reluctant to let go-

You did good after all, Taka… -the leader told him and he gave him a sad smirk, looking out the car window-

Thank you… -he would definitely think about life from now on, as they always sing…it all goes away in a minute. She did taught him something important. The value of life, he’ll always be thankful for that, thankful for meeting her. Such a short time and yet…enough time-

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, sorry for any mistake. ;)


End file.
